madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline's Christmas
Madeline's Christmas is an illustrated children's book by Ludwig Bemelmans. It features popular children's character Madeline. First published in 1985. This book became a special in 1990. Plot: 'Madeline's Christmas: ' December Twenty Third: in Paris and the girls are enjoying the wintertime. They go to a nearby park with a sled. Madeline imagines herself engaging in professional winter sports in the mountains. Afterwards the girls met a friendly local woman named Madame Marie. The Kitchen Staff prepares her a Puff Breaded croissant for her, which are mysteriously still hot despite from being out in the cold. The Staff share a secret: their love has kept the bread warm, or was it kept in a heat shoot. The girls then go back to the boarding school to prepare for travel back to their homes before Christmas. They spend the afternoon making presents for their families (Nicole bakes cookies for her mother, Chloe sews a Christmas stocking for her brother Paul, Danielle knits a sweater for her grandmother, and Madeline paints a picture for her father.) hopping one day her real family will come and find her, Everyone is in good spirits as they went to bed. The next morning eleven girls have fallen ill and cannot leave bed. Only Madeline (who is perfectly healthy) and Miss. Clavel is left to take care of the girls. Madeline remains committed to nursing her friends despite it is hard work, however Ms. Clavel falls ill as well. The girls are sad that they cannot return home to visit their families. Madeline elects to remain with them at the boarding school until they got better. Despite her efforts, Madeline gradually becomes overwhelmed trying to take care of everyone. The kitchen becomes a mess and the radio stated that "a blizzard is socking-out Paris," Then she hears a knock on the door, It is Madame Marie, she explains: "she could not return home due to the snowstorm," Madeline asks Miss. Clavel "if Marie can stay at the school". Madeline leaves, when she returns she found the kitchen spotless and clean. Despite her gratefulness, Madeline feels a sense of hopelessness for being not able to care for so many people and her disappointment for Christmas is canceled. Marie comforts her and puts her to bed telling her not to worry, tho through difficult times, she suggests to her never give up, light of hope is around the corner. Madeline and Marie cook a special Hot Soup for the group and Given them Remedies for their flu-cold sickness. Miss. Clavel and the other children immediately eventually began to feel better (even the mouse felt just as well.) Suddenly there is another knock and Madeline answers the door. It's revealed that all of the girls' families were brave enough to travel through the snowstorm to visit their daughters at the Divine House: Vine Boarding School. Families is happily reunited and they exchange gifts, having a big communal Christmas Dinner before they sang with joy for a big successful Holiday. Madeline then realizes that Marie has disappeared from the House. The other girls searches for her everywhere to no Avail. Miss. Clavel lets Madeline know "Marie had to leave early and simply tired to return home she could not stay, however Marie left a form card Madeline saying "Merry Christmas and Best Wishes:" "Make all your dream come true!" After New-Years: Their families departed until the girls and Miss. Clavel felt much better. The Parents tell them to "Rest their heads and go to bed, not to worry they will see them again". before saying their "goodbyes". Unseen to them an angel ornament at the top of the Christmas tree looks very much like Marie. Marie might imply that she could be an angel or spirit taking care of the Divine Vine House Boarding School. Madeline blows out a candle and wishes her a Merry Christmas, and sleeps soundly. Differences between the book and the special * In the book, Miss Clavel does not call Doctor Cohn, but in the special she tries to call him but all he does is sneeze and has a bad cold, too. * In the book, a rug merchant shows up at the house with twelve magic flying carpets. In the special, their good friend Madame Marie stays at the house due to a snowstorm on Christmas Eve and has special magic powers and tells the girls to never give up on wishes. Songs that are in the special * Achoo! * Wishes * Holidays Category:Books Category:Holiday Category:Episodes